Scent
by BlaineAnderStan
Summary: Kurt almost felt guilty, but if it meant that he'd get to see this side of Blaine, he'd let Mr. Martinez touch him anytime that he wanted. Kitty!Kurt and Puppy!Blaine.


**Title: Scent**

**Rating: M for language and slight sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Spoilers: Not really, just some slight ones for the MJ episode and the Spanish Teacher.**

**A/N: Yeah, I don't know what the hell this is. I just couldn't get the idea of half puppy!Blaine and half kitty!Kurt out of my brain, and decided to write something for it. This is the result. No flames please. However, comments are greatly appreciated.**

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt shots, frantically trying to push Blaine's face away from his neck, where he was currently lapping his tongue across the smooth flesh and making him shriek with laughter.

"But I missed you." Blaine murmurs, finally pulling his head up to fix him with a frown as the brunette rolls his eyes. "It's been two days, you couldn't have missed me that much."

Blaine's shaggy black tail is still wagging furiously behind him, swishing back and fourth almost faster than his eye can see, obviously excited about seeing him. He probably couldn't even hide it if he wanted to. "Oh, I did. I did a _lot._" He rushes out and then that tongue returns to his neck, giving slower and less ticklish licks this time. Kurt sighs happily and burries his fingers in Blaine's curls, a soft purring sound filling the air as he batted the other boy with his tail playfully. He relaxes a little more into the bed below him, allowing Blaine's eager body to settle more firmly on top of his as the licks trail down and start lapping carefully at his collar bone, causing him to let out a soft mewl of approval.

"I missed you too."

There's a soft growl from Blaine, however, it's sudden enough to startle him slightly and his body stiffens, ears perked up in alarm. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Blaine burrows his face deeper, face pressed completely against Kurt's neck and he inhales _deep_, the feel causing Kurt's body to shudder uncontrolably for a moment. When his boyfriend finally raises his head his ears are pinned close to his skull and his tail, which had previously been swishing happily, was now stilled. "Who is he?"

Kurt's ears, honey in color and incredibly soft in texture, twitch. "E- excuse me?"

Blaine moves back, now kneeling with his head lowered and his one uncovered eye gleaming dangerously. "I said; _who is he_? I can smell someone on you, Kurt- someone's been _touching _you. Someone who's not me." He growls again, lower and deeper in his chest and quite frankly, the noise frightens Kurt a little and causes his ears to flatten to his head in shame. The shame is mostly because, yes, he did let Mr. Martinez touch him, but only to help him work through some difficult dance steps.

But a small portion of his emotion is due to the fact that this side of Blaine never fails to make him hot.

"I- It was Mr. Martinez." Kurt hates the way his face flushes at the feel of the exotic name rolling off is tongue, missing the way Blaine's gaze darkens considerably at the blush because only _he _should make Kurt flustered like that, damn it. "He was helping me with some of my footwork. I guess- he _might have _touched my shoulders. A- and my hips."

"His scent is all over you." Blaine's voice is angry and accusing. Not towards him, though, at least not most of it. No, right now, Kurt could tell Blaine was considering finding the Spanish teacher and ripping him apart one limb at a time.

Kurt sits up on his knees also, not entirerly comfortably just laying there with his legs splayed about while Blaine looks at him like _that. _"I'm sorry, Blaine." He apologizes, tail curling aqround his own arm defensively. "But- he really couldn't have helped me without showing me how to move my body."

Kurt knew he had said the wrong thing the moment Blaine let out a vicious growl and pounced on top of him, hips nestled between his spead thighs and hands pinning his arms high above his head. "Blaine- Blaine, you're scaring me," He fought uselessly against Blaine's hands, squirming around underneath his boyfriend and trying to ignore the sudden, uncomfortable tightness in his skinny jeans. Blaine was just looking down at him, eye dark and expression unreadable.

"I can smell how hot you are, Kurt."

Kurt paused in his thrashing, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"You love this, don't you? Love it when I get possessive? Fuck, I bet you just let him touch you to drive me crazy." Blaine growls out, baring his teeth in anger. Kurt whines and turns his head, trying to hide himself, but it was no use because his boyfriend's gaze is glued to his face.

"Do you like him?"

That makes Kurt look up, however meekly, ears folded and brows furrowed. "What- no, of course not. I mean, yes, I won't lie, he is very... _attractive._"

Blaine snorts.

"But he's nothing compared to you, okay? I swear."

Blaine consisiders this, jaw clenched tensely, but after a long moment he releases Kurt's wrist and slides out from between his legs. "I believe you."

Kurt sits up, smoothing out his hair, and is surprised to find that his boyfriend is looking at him warmly, ears perked and tails back to wagging in excitement behind him. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to scare you, sweetie. You know how I get." Blaine looks meek and apologetic now, all traces of the agressive, dominating side of his boyfriend nowhere to be seen.

Kurt kind of hates himself for feeling a pang of disappointment in his gut.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm sorry I got so close to him- it won't happen again."

Blaine smiles sheepishly at him and leans forward, lips connecting with his in a gentle and slow kiss that makes him moan very softly. The kiss lasts for what seems like minutes- but in reality is only a few seconds, both boys pulling back with red faces and swollen lips. The thrill he got from kissing Blaine would never dull.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt slides his tail over to Blaine, curling it around his wrist, seeking affection, and smiling almost shyly.

"I love you too, honey."

**END A/N: So, I'll probably make more of these little ficlets... these two are just so adorable like this. If anyone wants a fic of Blaine reminding Kurt who he belongs to (**_**wink wink nudge nudge)**_**, please let me know, and leave your ideas for it in the comment section. They are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
